


Waiting for Dragonflies

by Branch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruma reflects on his team. Introspective with a touch of Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Dragonflies

Hiruma takes entertainment from life however it comes.

He thinks it’s funny that Monta calls his rivals “senpai”. Personally, he marks it as the moment when Monta falls in love with a player. Hiruma doesn’t mind; the people Monta most wants to beat are the ones he’s in love with.

He bares his teeth when he hears Sena using honorifics for Agon. He knows it probably bugs the shit out of that bastard, especially since Deimon beat him. Serves him right.

He looks forward to seeing the look on Juumonji’s face when Hiruma gets around to telling him he’s the next captain. He has a camera just for the occasion.

And he’s going to come see every single one of their games, next year, and drag Yukimitsu with him, exams be damned. If he has to shoot the guy’s mother, well, one act of charity won’t completely ruin his rep.

Actually, he’s lying to himself. He’s going to be right back here, next year. Somehow. He can’t imagine being anywhere else. He’ll let the others think this is the last year, because he’ll take motivation anywhere he can find it. But he knows. He can’t let go.

That’s his strength.

It’s gotten him in a lot of trouble, too.

He tightens his arm around Mamori’s waist and kisses her again and decides he’ll figure out which side this falls under later.

**End **


End file.
